Forever
by Serephim
Summary: When everything you thought was beautiful, crumbles and falls. This is what happens when you know it's dying. TenpouxO.C, KenrenxO.C., Konzenx O.C. Rated for character death. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own saiyuki. My friends own Luna and Sola. I own Sada. There are spoilers here for Gaiden. This is my own interpretation with a twist.

A note From Serephim: Anyone who has read my fics should know that I have decided to change Nari's name. It is now Tama. Don't ask why, the name Nari is already used in one of my other things I have yet to type up.

In case you're wondering, Sola is Yoko's past life and Luna isNari/Tama's past life. Sada is Kaiya's goddess form. the other two arelike Goku, demons who really don't have parents and were born from the sun and moon. My friends came up with the concept and I'm branching off of it.Thank you for your patience.

Forever

The drums sounded through the square as all of heaven gathered. Today was the day of judgment. Eyes watched as Field Marshall Tenpou and General Kenren walked calmly to the center of the square. Luna and Sola watched in fear, hoping that they would be set free.

The air was filled with cherry blossoms and the smell of fine perfume. Goku's punishment had already been set. He was to be locked away for 500 years. Kanezon Bosatsu had been merciful enough to take away his memories. Sada showed no signs of despair as Konzen's body had been taken from among the others. She merely nodded, knowing he died for those he cared for.

"Field Marshall Tenpou and General Kenren. You are both charged with conspiracy to overthrow Heaven, using General Gojun as a hostage, and attempted murder of Li Touten." One of the peon officers read off the charges for all to hear. Sola and Luna held hands, waiting for what would come. The Jade Emperor stood and began to speak.

"In light of the events that have taken place the past few days, I must say I am thoroughly disappointed at the behavior of two officers of the Heavenly Army. Therefore, punishment must be decided based on your actions. Seeing as how they are appalling and abominable, I have no other choice. You are both sentenced to death by execution."

The twins were going to protest, but hands on their shoulder stopped them. The Merciful Goddess shook her head, in a sign not to protest. Sola silently held her breath, waiting. Kenren and Tenpou made their way to the center and were forced to their knees. The executioner brought out a sword and sharpened it as the verdict was read out.

Kenren got Luna's eye and winked at her. He gave a small wave with his shackled hand. Sola and Tenpou's eyes met and she was afraid she would break in front of him. The words he mouthed would echo in heaven's halls.

'I love you for all time and beyond.'

The sword was raised, as they closed their eyes. The sword fell.

The crashing glass against the floor startled Sada. She was nervous as she finished reading off the spell.

'You will have no memory of your time here. I will be the sheath that keeps them sealed away. I will also be the shield that keeps your sanity. So long as my spirit lives to the next life, I promise you a life of blissful ignorance of everything that happens now.' She thought quietly as the mark was left on her skin and imprinted forever on her soul.

"Milady. Lord Reizo will be here shortly." One her attendants called from the door.

"Of course. Carry on." Sada dictated, watching as her attendant left.

She pulled a vial from the sleeve of her kimono and poured it into a glass of rice wine.

"Never will I allow another man to have me." She stated quietly, gazing at the contents of the glass.

"Konzen…. As you would have said, 'Until we meet once more'.

She downed the drink and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening." Luna said quietly, her head in her hands as the twins sat in the Merciful goddess' chambers.

Sola did nothing but sob into her knees, pouring all her anger and grief out in the open.

"It'll be alright, my dear. It will be alright." A servant soothed the young demoness.

"Alright? Everything will be alright! I just saw Tenpou and he… he was…." Her face crumpled and she cried harder, her shoulders shaking with each intake of breath.

Luna took her sister and held her close, watching her cry all the pain away as tears began forming in her eyes. They stayed like that for a while as Jiroushin and Kanzeon talked quietly in the other room.

"What will we do about those two? They are far too distraught over those men's deaths." Jiroushin stated, watching the grieving twins in the other room.

"We're sending them back to the lower world." She replied, filing her nails.

"Merciful Goddess! Please! These two are necessary to heaven! How can you act so nonchalant about it?" Jiroushin cried out.

"I've already talked it over with them and they agreed. They will find no peace so long as they stay here. They watched the very people they care about die before their very eyes. Knowing that and the reasons behind it, they will never find peace so long as they live hear in the heavens. Besides that, Sada ill probably want them to get away from here. She'll be coming to say her goodbyes soon. Understand, hun?" she explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We're sorry, Jiroushin. We just can't keep this up. It just hurts too much." Luna explained, running a hand over her sister's head.

"We really are." Sola whispered quietly, holding on to her sister.

Jiroushin nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything a servant burst into the room, out of breath.

"Can you wait a sec? We're in the middle of something." The Merciful Goddess said, waving the servant away.

"I apologize for the interruption, my lady. I regret to inform you of the recent death. A true tragedy." He panted, trying to regain his composure.

"What death are you referring to? The execution was a public affair." She replied, confused by the servant's wording.

"You haven't heard? Lady Sada was found dead in her bedchambers not more than an hour ago." He informed them.

Kanzeon was stunned by this news. No one said anything. The goddess nodded and waved him away, saying they would appear to pay their last respects.

"Sola, Luna. Please tell me when you are ready to depart for the lower world. I will personally escort you their. I… am truly sorry for all that has happened." She said to the two.

Sola and Luna felt something inside break.

A few months later…..

"It is very mysterious, Merciful Goddess. They are supposed to be immortal. Why did the twins of the sun and moon pass away?" Jiroushin asked his mistress as she changed into a black dress in honor of her nephew's death.

"Jiroushin, do you know what immortality really is?" she asked her subordinate.

"You live forever. You will never die. That is immortality." He replied.

"I have always believed that immortality was your will to live."

"What do you mean, my lady?"

"They lost everything important to them. When they lost that, they lost the will to carry on. Immortality has nothing to do with their deaths. As unbelievable and cliché as this sounds, those two died from broken hearts. Their spirit was so weak that they merely let death come." She explained, coming out from behind the partition.

"I see." Jiroushin said.

"It will be fun though. When those guys met up again, it's going to be a blast." Kanzeon laughed.

"Merciful Goddess. Please…" Jiroushin sighed and shook his head as he followed his mistress to the reception.

"Someone have mercy on their souls."-Jiroushin

**Owari**


End file.
